The biomedical research workforce does not resemble the diversity of the nation. Unfortunately, underrepresented populations make up a small portion of biomedical researchers and are not close to reflecting the population distribution. Diversity in the biomedical research workforce (1) enhances the research agenda by bringing new knowledge and varied perspectives to research questions, (2) reduces inequities in opportunities for research careers, (3) potentially increases and enhances research into particular populations, and (4) helps ensure a supply of well-qualified bioscience, clinical, and translational investigators in the research pipeline. Many individuals from underrepresented backgrounds abandon research early in their training. While some methods for engaging underrepresented populations in research have been effective, new approaches to training are still needed. We propose an innovative approach to help address this need by partnering with five Minority Serving Institutions (MSIs) to further promote and implement research professional skill development for postdoctoral fellows (PhD and MD clinical fellows) and junior faculty. Our proposed program, Leading Emerging And Diverse Scientists to Success (LEADS) will take advantage of the considerable expertise at the University of Pittsburgh's Institute for Clinical Research Education where we have been training successful researchers for 15 years. Our goal is to develop a one-year program that provides applied professional skill development, networking, and career coaching to postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty at MSIs.